


Gotas de Chuva

by athousamiyears



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousamiyears/pseuds/athousamiyears
Summary: O relacionamento entre Gon e Killua não era bem quisto por Silva, e este resolvera ameaçar o Freecss para acabar com isso e Killua ficar novamente preso ao pai. Mas o resultado é o inesperado pelo senhor Zoldyck
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Gotas de Chuva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphic_noa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_noa/gifts).



> um presentinho pra meu amor, que estava tristinha hoje. eu te amo muito muito muito, e não sei se esse é exatamente o fluffy que queria, mas as palavras acabaram saindo de neu controle e isso nasceu sem eu perceber. 
> 
> essa one foi inspirada na música Sem Ninguém, de Luccas Carlos.

Gon corria, batendo os calcanhares na bunda para que ele pegasse uma boa velocidade. Estava correndo fazia tanto tempo que o rapaz sentia seus músculos queimando como se tivessem em chamas, e sua garganta seca arranhando, em uma dor chatinha. Seu coração batia acelerado, o fazendo ter a sensação de que o órgão pulsava colado ao músculo do peito esquerdo. A cabeça dele estava dispersa, focada em encontrar Killua o mais rápido possível, seu terno do casamento completamente suado e fedendo um pouco.

O moreno se xingava de tudo o que era nome, enraivecido consigo mesmo por ter deixado aquilo tudo chegar em tal situação. Estava triste, com raiva, todos os sentimentos mais fortes que podia ter pulsando em sua cabeça. Ansioso para finalmente chegar na casa do garoto de cabelos brancos.

_ — Talvez tenha me entendido mal, rapazinho. — disse o pai de Killua, segurando uma mala enorme, abrindo-a e mostrando as notas esverdeada para que ele pudesse ver a quantidade. — Se case com aquela idiota, ou suma, não me importo. Apenas deixe meu filho longe de você. Quebre o coração dele, ignore-o, faça qualquer coisa para que Killua deixe de pensar em você e em qualquer outro homem para sempre! Tenha êxito nisso, ou destruirei de vez sua família disfuncional e destruirei aquela vergonha de filho. _

E Gon aceitou. Não pelo dinheiro, mas pela ameaça final. Não se importava com dinheiro nem nada do tipo, mas preferia morrer a ter as pessoas que amava sofrendo por sua culpa.

Então ele fez isso. Ele abaixou a cabeça, se entregou ao medo por Silva Zoldyck e quebrou o coração do cara que amava. Disse-lhe coisas horríveis e o deixou, o mandando nunca mais pensar nele, e sumir para sempre — e obrigou a si mesmo a fazer o mesmo. Mas era impossível. As gotas de chuva, que agora eram recorrentes na cidade (parecendo até como se os céus estivessem em luto pelo fim deles dois), lembravam Gon do cabelo de Killua pingando por ele inventar de dançar na chuva; e a madrugada lembrava Killua dos momentos juntos ao Freecss, onde eles partilhavam de sua paz, deitados abraçados, assistindo romances bobinhos que Killua jurava que nunca iria viver algo do tipo e que nem merecia isso. No dia em que Gon quebrou-lhe o coração, ele acreditou que tinha pago o preço de ter vivido tanto tempo com algo tão bom. 

**Eu não merecia tê-lo e ter tais momentos, de qualquer forma** , dizia a si mesmo.  **O preço finalmente veio. Doloroso, mas justo.**

Com o tempo, e o acompanhamento psicológico necessário, ele começou a entender que não era dessa forma e que todos mereciam algo de bom, mesmo ele, que se achava o mais indigno dos indignos. Aprendeu a lidar com essa dor, a ter coragem e força, e a superar o fato de que não teria Gon consigo mais.

Então deve se imaginar a grande surpresa que foi para o Zoldyck ver o ex-namorado chegando — com a língua para fora, o cabelo normalmente espetado agora todo bagunçado e suado, e vestindo um terno, o terno de casamento dele que Alluka e Kalluto haviam visto no Instagram — na frente de sua casa.

— Gon?! — Killua abriu o portão, vendo o rapaz quase cair de joelhos ali.

— Ki-Kil-Killua, eu estou… — tentou falar, mas sua garganta estava completamente seca e ele sentia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento.

O de cabelos brancos, assustado, entrou em casa e pegou um copo e uma garrafa com água, e voltou para a frente da casa, entregando o copo com água pro rapaz, que engolia tudo desesperado. Ele bebeu uns três copos quando finalmente começou a se sentir bem, e Zoldyck voltou para dentro da casa, guardando a garrafa e pondo o copo para lavar antes de voltar ao Freecss.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou imediatamente, antes que o outro falasse algo, como já se preparava para fazer. — Soube que ia se casar, não devia estar com sua noiva agora?

Flashes vieram à sua cabeça. A mulher, consideravelmente bem mais velha que Gon, xingando-o e lançando seu salto que passou de raspão por sua cabeça; seu pai, Ging, se segurando pra não rir e soltar um  _ "Vai no papoco do bode, filho!" _ , enquanto Kaito, seu outro pai, o beliscava com força, sabendo bem as intenções de fazer piada em momento completamente tenso do esposo; Kurapika e Leorio segurando os filhos enquanto pensavam em como seria mais inteligente uma fuga planejada para eles pegarem o carro logo; e o resto dos convidados meio em choque, meio eufóricos de verem uma cena digna de novela mexicana, com drama e tudo. O padre parecia prestes a dormir ali mesmo.

— Ela provavelmente quer me matar por tê-la abandonado no altar.

— Por que fez isso?

— Por que eu não a amo. — e olhou nos olhos do outro. — E jamais amaria alguém como amo você.

Killua revirou os olhos.

— Valeu, não estou interessado. — e tentou se levantar, mas Gon, ajoelhado, segurou sua mão, prestes a chorar.

— Killua, eu juro pra você, eu não queria ter feito nada disso. — a voz embargada dele machucou o coração de Killua, que virou o rosto, não querendo olhar pro outro. — Eu só fiz isso…

— Por causa do babaca do meu pai, eu sei, Gon! — o interrompeu, cheio de ódio e a voz igualmente embargada, os olhos azuis avermelhados. — Conheço o meu progenitor o suficiente pra saber que ele ameaçaria alguém por estar indo contra o que ele queria. Ele seria capaz de me matar por estar fazendo coisas que ele não planejava pra minha vida. Silva se acha um Deus pra controlar tudo e todos, e usa coação pra isso. Mas porra! — gritou, tombando a cabeça pra trás e voltou a olhar pro ex-namorado. — Eu sei que você queria me proteger, mas eu sei me proteger. — suspirou e segurou o pulso do moreno, o fazendo se levantar do chão. — O pior de tudo é saber que não posso te julgar porque sei dos seus motivos pra ter feito isso, e eu também entendo você querer me proteger inicialmente porque nem eu sabia que tinha força pra isso.

Nesse momento, os dois choravam, sem saber mais o que fazer.

— Eu te amo, Killua Zoldyck, e me odeio por ter feito isso contigo. Só te quero comigo, por favor. — e colaram suas testas, respirando com dificuldade. — Posso te beijar?

O outro não disse nada, apenas soltou uma das mãos das de Gon, levando-a imediatamente à nuca dele, e selou seus lábios, num beijo salgado e de saudade.

Tudo tinha um tom de dor ali. Suas línguas se chocando e desbravando a boca um do outro pela milésima vez, as mãos deles tocando um ao outro, o movimento de seus lábios… Tudo ali exalava tristeza. Mas também amor. E aquilo era o que mais importava pra ambos.

Devido a falta de ar, os dois separaram suas bocas, voltando a colar suas testas, com os olhos ainda fechados.

— Me promete uma coisa? — começou Killua.

Gon apenas murmurou um "hum?".

— Confie mais em mim sobre me defender, e nunca mais quebre meu coração propositalmente.

Aquilo fez o moreno rir.

— Peço o mesmo. — e afastou seus rostos, tocando delicadamente com a ponta de seus dedos o rosto delicado e fino dele. — Eu te amo tanto, Killua Zoldyck.

— Eu te amo ainda mais, Gon Freecss.

E voltaram a selar seus lábios.

**Author's Note:**

> mil perdões pela one curtinha e principalmente pelos erros gramaticais que podem ter, tô sem saco pra revisar.


End file.
